Confrontation (post 4x19) - OS -
by Shana1994
Summary: La fin du 4x19 revisitée à ma façon! Caskett garanti! :)


**AN:** Haloha! Après au moins 8 mois d'hésitations intenses, j'ai (enfin) créé un compte sur ! _o/

J'avais déjà posté cet OS sur le forum de Castle (Castlefrenchboard pour ceux qui connaissent!), le revoici en attendant les prochains! :D

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Confrontation (Post 4x19) **

Beckett regardait tristement son écrivain disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur... Pourquoi était-t-il parti? Il ne refusait pourtant jamais ses propositions de sortie... Même pour aller boire un verre... De plus, ce n'était pas la seule chose d'étrange... Il avait ce regard fermé, terne, sans cette petite étincelle qui le caractérise pourtant si bien... Elle en était sûre ... Il se passait quelque chose. Elle avait déjà eu cette impression quand elle l'avait revu après l'interrogatoire de Bobby, le pickpocket et premier suspect vraiment intéressant dans l'affaire de la bombe.  
Elle avait réussit à se convaincre que son comportement anormal était dû à cette enquête difficile, qui semblait l'avoir affecté encore plus que les autres... Mais... Maintenant que celle ci était terminée, elle avait espéré retrouver son écrivain plein de joie de vivre et souriant... Il n'en était rien.

Son inquiétude grimpait en flèche et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit l'escalier à toute vitesse espérant le retrouver dehors avant qu'un taxi ne l'emmène loin d'elle...

Les marches défilaient à une allure folle, si bien que Beckett manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, mais elle était déterminée à arriver à temps.

Alors qu'elle venait de sortir du bâtiment, elle remarqua le bras de Castle au loin qui hélait un taxi. Elle se précipita dans sa direction en hurlant le nom de l'écrivain. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et elle avait ce nœud au ventre qui se resserrait, comme si elle savait que le mal être de cet homme était de sa faute... Qu'avait-elle pu faire? Il fallait qu'elle sache, sinon elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à s'éloigner d'elle encore une fois...

Ses cris désespérés avaient fonctionnés, l'écrivain avait fait signe au taxi de reprendre sa route et il s'était instinctivement retourné au son de la voix de sa muse qui criait son nom... Pourtant, il ne voulait pas la voir ce soir, le simple fait de croiser son regard le faisait souffrir au plus profond de son être... Elle lui avait menti, pendant presque un an et ce sans scrupule. Tous ces regards remplis d'amour qu'ils s'échangeaient n'étaient que du vent, elle n'y accordait aucune valeur alors qu'ils signifiaient tant pour lui...

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand la main de la détective s'accrocha a son bras et qu'il entendit la forte respiration saccadée de la jeune femme qui venait sûrement de faire un gros effort physique.  
_  
__« -Qu'y a-t-il Beckett? »  
« -Je... Att...attendez que je reprenne mon ... Souffle ... »_

L'écrivain la regardait, elle était en sueur, ce qu'elle avait à dire devait être important, peut-être en rapport avec l'affaire de la bombe? Un élément qu'ils auraient manqué? Le mauvais coupable en prison?  
_  
__« -c'est pour l'enquête? »_

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur, et lui répondit:

_« -Non... C'est pour autre chose... »  
« -quoi donc? »  
« -je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, vous n'êtes pas normal et je le vois bien, qu'avez-vous? »_

L'écrivain garda le silence et détourna le regard, il semblait observer l'horizon sans le voir vraiment, après tout, son horizon se résumait en béton et en bitume...

Devant le regard insistant du lieutenant, Castle se força à répondre:

_« -rien je suis juste un peu fatigué... Cette enquête à été difficile et... »  
« -non Castle! Je vous connais trop bien pour me contenter de cette excuse! »_

L'écrivain ne répondit pas. Comment était-il supposé lui dire qu'elle le faisait souffrir avec tous ces non-dits et qu'il essayait de l'oublier? Comment le faire alors qu'il voyait nettement la lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux verts? Il savait que le chemin serait long pour lui pardonner...

_« -Castle! Dites-moi! »  
_  
Se résignant l'écrivain ne trouva même pas la force de résister... Elle voulait savoir, eh bien elle saura!

_« -disons que quelqu'un m'a blessé... »  
_  
Le lieutenant observa son ami quelques instants, il ne semblait pas avoir de blessure... Ce devait donc être une métaphore...  
_  
__« -qui vous a fait ça?!_ »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle était prête à sauter sur celui qui était à l'origine du mal être de son écrivain... Sa main qui était restée sur le bras de Castle restera son étreinte comme pour lui intimer de répondre sincèrement.

L'écrivain la regarda, se demandant s'il devait être honnête ou pas... Après tout, les mensonges faisaient tant de mal et comme elle ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi ne pas simplement dire la vérité?

Après une longue inspiration il planta son regard dans le sien, comme il aimait tant le faire et lui avoua d'un ton ferme et impassible:  
_  
__« -toi. »_

Le visage de Beckett se décomposa. Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle se repassa tous les derniers jours en mémoire mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Et même si elle ne connaissait pas la raison elle s'en voulait déjà...  
La voyant se torturer, l'écrivain décida de mettre les choses au clair, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il savait qu'il l'aimait toujours et la voir ainsi lui nouait le ventre.

_« -ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est entièrement de ma faute, ça va me passer, j'ai juste besoin de temps... »_

Beckett restait silencieuse à son tour mais l'interpella dans un souffle:  
_  
__« -pourquoi? Qu'ai-je fait? »_

L'écrivain se décida à tout lui dire, après tout, sa mère avait raison, l'amour n'est pas un interrupteur, il ne pourrait pas la voir tous les jours en sachant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas... Cette discussion sera la dernière qu'ils auront, autant lui dire...  
Malgré sa décision l'écrivain eu du mal à prononcer cette phrase ...  
_  
__« -vous vous en souveniez... »  
« -pardon? De quoi ? »_

« -De quoi Castle ? »  
« -de chaque secondes... »

À peine eu-t-il prononcé ces quelques petits mots, qu'il détourna sa tête pour ravaler une larme solitaire qui menaçait de tomber.  
Pourtant Beckett n'avait rien manqué de sa manœuvre et avait même remarqué le voile sombre qui était passé sur son regard...

Elle se rappelait de ce passage dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il devait être derrière la vitre à ce moment la...  
La détective s'en voulait déjà énormément ... Elle voulait tout lui avouer un jour, mais sûrement pas de cette façon...

Castle essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Beckett mais se fut sans compter sur celle-ci qui resserra encore plus fort son emprise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle en était sûre, s'il partait maintenant il partirait pour toujours, et ça elle ne le voulait pas!

_« -oui, c'est vrai que je me rappelle de tout... Mais pourquoi cela vous met-il dans cet état? »  
_  
Il l'a regarda intensément, comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça comme ça? Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà assez fait souffrir? C'est passablement énervé qu'il dénia lui répondre:  
_  
__« -essayez de me comprendre! Alors que vous mourriez dans les bras, je vous ai avoué mes sentiments, à votre réveil vous feignez l'amnésie, me laissant seul face à mes sentiments et mon espoir qu'un jour vous vous rappeliez de mes mots..._ Il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre :_ Mais maintenant que j'apprends que vous saviez tout, que vous vous rappeliez de chaque secondes, je... Je ne peux plus rester avec vous alors que nos sentiments ne sont pas partagés, c'est beaucoup trop dur, et même si vous avez fait ça pour me préserver... S'en est trop pour moi. Adieu Kate. »_

L'écrivain tira violemment sur son bras pour le libérer et tourna les talons, sans aucun autre regard sur celle qui comptait toujours pour lui. Ce fut avec un déchirement au cœur qu'il avait pris cette décision mais il fallait que cela cesse.

Beckett de son côté laissait ses larmes dévaler silencieusement ses joues... Elle était choquée de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il se trompait ... il se trompait sur toute la ligne... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, lui qui l'avait sauvé, qui lui avait redonné le sourire, la joie de vivre et même l'espoir de connaître un jour un avenir heureux...  
Dans un élan de désespoir elle couru à nouveau vers l'homme de sa vie et se plaça face à lui, le regardant fixement.  
Elle saisi son visage entre ses deux mains comme pour éviter qu'il fuit à nouveau son regard et elle lui avoua doucement:

_« -tu n'as rien compris... »_

À peine eu-t-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son écrivain.

Un frisson d'inquiétude la parcouru quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas, qu'il semblait inerte...  
Ce fut en croisant son regard qu'elle comprit qu'il souhaitait qu'elle s'explique, il était à proprement perdu dans ce flot de sentiment qui l'envahissait...

Prenant à son tour une grande inspiration, la détective se lançât :

_« -si j'ai feint l'amnésie, croit moi, ce n'était vraiment pas pour te cacher que tes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés... Oh non! Bien au contraire... »  
« -alors, pourquoi? »_ Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.  
_« -J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de tout te révéler... J'avais peur que ce que tu m'avais dit au cimetière soit uniquement sous le coup de l'émotion, à cause des circonstances du moment...  
J'avais peur de toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts et de voir cet idylle s'effondrer en un instant, comme lorsque tu es partit dans les Hampton... Je ... Je ne voulais pas revivre ça... Cette fois, je ne m'en serais pas remise...  
Je sais que c'était égoïste de ma part, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si tu étais sincère, c'est une nécessité pour moi... Je... »_

Beckett n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ce fut au tour de l'écrivain de venir déposer un baiser remplie de douceur et de tendresse sur les lèvres de sa muse. Voyant qu'elle était réceptive à ce contact, Castle la souleva et la fît virevolter et tournoyer dans les airs, pleurant à chaudes larmes a l'unisson tellement ils étaient heureux...  
Quand il la reposa délicatement sur le sol, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

_« - je te promets que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, ou que tu sois, je serais à tes côtés, parce qu'aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et moins que demain... Je t'aime! »_

Et c'est ainsi que les passants de cette rue de New-York et les policiers agglutinés aux fenêtres du commissariat purent observer un jeune couple s'enlaçant tendrement et se murmurant tout leur amour au creux de l'oreille...  
_Always..._

* * *

_En espérant que ce premier OS vous ait plu! :D_

_Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! _

_A la prochaine! _


End file.
